Time to stop running
by She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane
Summary: Who is Elena really? Does it has something to do with the Salvtore brothers and Katherine. Why is she guilty for Katherine again does has someting to do with her past? And what about Klaus what do Katherine and Elena have in common with him? R
1. Intro

Intro

I never thought that I would have to make this choice. Let alone deal with the consequence. I escaped this for so long I forgot I actually could get hurt. I had no choice on what happened in the past. Do I have choice now? It all happened so fast. People got hurt. People mysteriously disappeared. Lots of animal attacks in Mystic Falls. "It's all coming back to me" now I laughed bitterly. The scary part is that no one remembers anything about me. I don't exist. Nope I am only Elena Gilbert now. No one else. I repeated to myself over and over. To burn it into my memory for later.


	2. Birthday Boy

**Elena's p.o.v**

_Knock, knock._ Someone was knocking on my bedroom door making me jump out of my train of thoughts.

"C-come in." It was Stefan. "Stefan" I yelled and pounced on him to give him a hug.

"Hey you're glad to see me" he said with a grin spreading all over his face.

"Of course I am, I will always be glad to see you" as if it was obvious already" I smiled too. "So how is the birthday boy?" I said knowing that he would be surprised.

"W-what" he stuttered.

"Oh you thought that you would go without me knowing."

"I-I-I just thought that w-we-could -" he continued to stutter.

"What?" I challenged him, my eyebrow going up, I always love doing that.

"Well I didn't want you to do any big thing about it." He explained.

"Well I am going to, because in this cruel and bitter town. We should celebrate the most we can." I said smugly.

"Well at least you know what you're going to do." He said sarcastically.

"Yes I do, and I know what you're going to do too."

"What would that be Miss Gilbert?"

"Its me to know you to find out," I said teasing him and winked. I started walking over towards my dresser. Then he swung around grabbed me and pushed me on the bed. I tried to get free from his ironed clasps.

"Hey no fair" I said in a childish way.

"What's no fair," he said trying to act innocent.

"You have super vampire strength."

"And" he said teasing me now.

"Well I just think that it's not fair" I huffed. I heard the door opened, all I saw is black Italian shoes, very expensive. The only person that came to my mind is Damon.

"Hello love birds" his sweet velvety voice rang. Stefan got off me and sat on the bed. "Well since we all are situated here, we need to talk" he said as if there is an inside joke about it.

"Oh no" I moaned internally in my mind.


	3. Hell in Heaven

Hell in Heaven

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Okay before you speak to us let me get dressed." When I said that he looked at my whole body, noticing my very lacey night gown probably made in his time.

His eyes widened," umm… okay" he said sounding like he was unsure. I went straight to my dresser grabbed a pair of clothes and went to my bathroom. I turned on the shower put it to freezing cold, I felt like I was on fire. I stripped down and got in as fast as I could. I let out a sigh of relief when the freezing water touched my burning skin. When I felt the burning fire had calmed down to a gentle smoldering heat, I quickly got dressed in black skinny jeans and my skin tight Dark tan top. My hair was already turning curly. _Uh oh!_ I brushed through my hair, looked at myself in the mirror. _Ugh! Damon is rubbing off on me._ I feeling irritated and annoyed at the mere thought and it didn't help that my skin was started to irritate me again. I unlocked my bathroom door and I stepped out. That's when I saw Damon about to bite Stefan in the neck. _How could Damon do this?_

"Damon" I yelled.

"Yes Elena?" I heard Damon reply all so innocent and sweetly, which just annoyed me even more.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I scolded him.

"Teaching my stupid little brother a lesson." He replied like it wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Get out." I pointed to the door.

"What?" Damon said like he didn't understand he was annoying the _h**_ out of me.

"You come into my house uninvited you attack Stefan for no apparent reason. I SAID GET OUT!"

"Just for a note I was invited, I wasn't I wouldn't be able to come in. Plus I do have a reason, he attacked me first, I was just defending myself." He said in arrogant tone. And then he left in vampire speed. I went to Stefan to help him up.

"Are you okay?" I said touching his shoulder.

"Yes" he said shrugging off my touch. "Just leave me alone Elena." He left too.

"Ugh!" I yelled and dropped to the floor. My skin started to burn again I yelled in pain and everything started to go black.

**Damon's Pov**

As soon we could hear the water running in the bathroom Stefan turned to me and sneered. "What do you want Damon?"

"What do you mean St. Stefan?"

"I mean why are you bothering us?"

"What do you mean by us?"

"Me and Elena." Stefan was snarling now.

"Well as I recalled it, that you and dearest Elena broke up." I taunted him. Stefan snapped, he let out a growl and jumped me, lunging for my throat, but I was too quick for him, and ran behind him and grabbed his throat.

I was about to bite my stupid arrogant little brother's neck, to teach him a lesson, when my sweet lovely Elena walked in.

"Damon" she screeched! I let go of my little brother.

"Yes Elena" I said in the sweetest voice, I only use for Elena.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching my stupid little brother a lesson."

"Get out!" She pointed to her door.

"What?"

"You come into my house uninvited you attack Stefan for no apparent reason. I SAID GET OUT!"

"Just for a note I was invited, if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to come in. Plus I do have reason, he attacked me first, I was just defending myself." I cockily threw in, but I did as she asked and left them.


	4. nightmares and escaping

Elena's pov

"Oh no" I moaned "not this place again, please, please let me go, I didn't do anything!" I yelled out. I smelled blood rusty and coppery all around, filling my nose making me sick. There was black smoke twirling and seeping into the air filling my vision. I heard cackling as if someone did something bad and was going to get punished.

I saw things moving in the black fog slithering and hissing around me as if to make sure I wouldn't escape. _Yellow eyes!_ "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I kept on chanting, as I heard a menacing voice chattering for bones from the graveyard to come help them, and it was then I saw thousands upon thousands of maggots crawling out of the ground swarming around me.

Then all of a sudden I heard a crow yell out, and I screamed bloody murder. I opened my eyes to see Stefan and Damon standing right in front of me. Their faces full of worry.

"Elena, are you alright"? Stefan asked.

"Y-yeah I just need to go to the bathroom." I rushed off to the bathroom and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was sweating my cheeks were flushed, I was breathing heavily. My hair was a mess.

I turned the water faucet on to put water on my face and quickly brushed my hair into a fine smooth silk state. I just stared at the door knob not wanting to open it. Fearing what will happen when I open the door and having to face Damon and Stefan. _What are they going to ask? What did they hear or see?_

I just couldn't take it right now! So I opened the bathroom window climbed out onto the second roof. To meet ice blue eyes in front of me, if I didn't see those eyes I would have ran into him.

Damon's Pov

I walked back outside, when I saw Elena walk back into the bathroom for the second time in those last five hours or so I have been hanging around her house. I stared up at the bathroom window trying to understand why she was so short with words a moment ago, when we woke up Elena from her nightmare. I remembered how her eyes widened when she saw us. Stefan asked if she was alright. She said she was and ran off to her bathroom. What scared her so much? She was screaming bloody murder for god's sakes! She was sweating and she was flushed. Also she kept muttering no over and over.

She was scaring me! Did Stefan hurt her? If he did I would rip him apart. No he couldn't have, just five hours ago they were on top of each other giggling like little girls. So what was bugging her? I have a feeling she is keeping a secret.

Just then I heard the window opening and Elena crawling out of it. What is she doing! She is not escaping me that easily. I ran to her super fast only to have her staring at me and almost running into me.

I could hear Stefan saying "Damon where are you?" I also could hear Elena's heart fluttering like humming bird that a double shot of adrenaline. "What exactly do you think you're doing" I ask.


	5. What is wrong?

Shoot, Damon caught me!"Umm…would you believe me if I said nothing"? He smirked and said "no, no I wouldn't. So please explain why you were just about to escape. And not mention what was the dream". Jeez I don't know why I'm talking t him why don't I just like try to freeze him or something. But something just pulled me to him. So I just kept talking. "Well then I guess I have no answer to you" I started to get pissed off.

"Tsk Tsk Elena" Damon said irritably. "What, you got a problem with it! Wait don't answer your always angry. Katherine this. Little brother that! Wah wah"! I just blew up in Damon's face. Wow I actually feel a little better there. But what I am afraid I, what is he going to say?

**Stefan pov**

Why is taking Elena so long! And where did Damon run off to? I'm worried about Elena what happened in her dream. She's been off lately. Is it because what caused this dream. Is someone hurting her! If they are I am going to kill the person. That is causing trouble for my lovely love.

I think it has something to do with Katherine. I know Elena was very pissed of when we had to release Katherine from the tomb. But that was just it. I know Elena has a right to hate Katherine. But this ran deeper than that.

But I've seen Elena change in little ways ever since her birthday three months ago. Like how she holds herself, in a way that looks like she's been through so much pain. That she is more independent, bold, and just too calm in times that seems too crazy to be calm. But she pulls it off. Or how when she looks at Katherine you see fury and maybe I'm crazy but a little of remorse, in her eyes.

Or how about she sometimes talks old-fashioned; like our time old-fashioned, and maybe evening older then me and Damon's time. And sometimes even in A Russian accent. This is weird because Katherine has a Russian accent too. No! Stop, I will not accuse Elena on anything I mentally scolded my self. Elena is sweet, innocent and beautiful, and kind. She doesn't deserve me second-guessing her. If I want questions, then I will ask her.

Just then Elena yelling pulled me out of my reverie. I just caught on what she said: "What, you got a problem with it! Wait don't answer your always angry. Katherine this. Little brother that! Wah wah"! What the hell! I pinpointed where she was.

I ran to her onto the roof. To see Elena glaring slightly at Damon. And Damon looking shocked as ever, at her outburst."What the hell is going on" I yelled. Elena looked at me, she looked scared. What? Then all her emotions wiped clean off her face. And replaced with the scary calm." Nothing" she said in a monotone voice, and her eyes were solid brown. No warmth like she once had. What was happening to her? I need to help her, to get the real Elena back! The** real** Elena. Not the calm that shows no emotion Elena.

" So if we are done with this little get-together. I need be somewhere else. Excuse me" she said in the same scary voice. Leaving a shocked Damon, and a scared Stefan behind.


	6. High Tolrence

**Elena's Pov**

I can't believe I just did that. I almost broke Stefan. Bu-but I had to do that. Neither Stefan nor Damon will ever know. No! I will never put them through what I've been through. Even if it's just a short version of it. It's still filled pain, blame, blood, secrets, and drama. That cuts me again and again when I even think about for a second. No matter how short I make it will still be the same stupid fucked up story.

I sighed I hate it! I slowly walked to the tomb, where Katherine _was _in, keyword; was. I even more hated that we had to release Katherine from the tomb. She is constantly making trouble. And now I can't even clean it up for her like I once did. Not that I minded, but I always imagined her being good. So I don't have to clean up after her. But no, I have to let it be, and risk exposure. And let me tell you she has done a lot since then!

I can honestly say that I've changed a lot, since my birthday, and only I will know why. I finally was in front of the door that leads to the tomb, where Katherine was for months dyeing but not dyeing at the same time of thirst. I put my black hood up, and sat (lady-like might I add) on the ground. I started concentrating on one thing. Then I heard that son of a bitch voice. "Hello" she sneered. She's here. That's just great! Not.

"So what are you doing here" that bitch I hated so much, continued on. "I need a, well I would say a favor, but really who's kidding themselves here- it's more like a demand" I said in the same monotone voice I used with Damon and Stefan. "What" she sounded alarmed with me being so blunt. But she tried to cover that up (didn't work). I laughed carelessly "Oh Anna Anna Anna, I see No one ever taught you manners" I said very close to show emotion. Though in my practice I had, I luckily have a higher tolerance.

"Stop playing games Elena, do you want me to teach you a lesson"? She said in what she thought was threatening voice. Ha! As if, I had more ugly, scarier, and more demon-like monsters talk to me in the same "threatening tone" before. So why would it scare me now? "I am not playing games Anna I am just merely making conversation. Is it that hard to be civil, you were once dating brother correct? But then again you ran away, faked your death. Were you scared? Isn't it funny that even monsters like you can runaway of something perfect, pure-well then again I can't blame you can I?". With that being said, she ran to me in vampire speed, and pinned to one of the stone walls holding my throat.

"Never talk about Jeremy". That bitch is really getting on my nerves." I can do what I please; you are not the boss of me". She growled at me, at me! She is going to b taught on how to act, it is very improper; for a lady to do that. Hmmmm...…maybe I should torture her. A few vervain plants and a dagger soaked with dead man's blood. Won't kill her, though I wish it would, but regretfully it wouldn't (yet).

"I could kill you in a second human, without evening thinking twice. But I am not, only because you are Jeremy's sister, and that would hurt him if you died. But personally I couldn't even careless if you die or not. So you better watch your step, the next one may be your last". I couldn't help but taunt her. "Well you obviously thought twice; because you didn't "kill" me. And by the way you do care if I die because you, as you well put it, it would hurt Jeremy. And that my-not-so-friend is caring". I could literally see her getting red (if a vampire could get red).

Well someone's mad I thought sadistically. This is going to be fun, just what I needed, to fight. To vent out all my emotions, I kept for so long. Even when I didn't realize I was, even when I was trapped in that-that cave. I can't wait to see the expression she has when I beat her. She never thought that could happen. Well I guess its her lucky day. She gets to see Elena fight and beat a vampire. Her being the vampire of course, who else would be, oh well I could think of at least another bitch to beat up (or more).


	7. the begining of the story

I finally got bored and made Anna forget that I totally kicked her ass. A pity though, I think I finally taught her manners after the thoroughly painful torture. But oh well, I don't want that stupid brat ruining my cover. After all I've been through. Nah ah I like to keep my identity a secret. I walked out of the tomb.

Then suddenly my mind was on fire! I sank to knees, most people would scream, or cry, or acknowledge the pain, I just laughed, laughed and laughed. Then expectedly I saw flashes. This one was about Katherine, she was talking to…Isobel! That bitch they are going to back stab me and the Salvatore brothers.

The flashes continued I chuckled then. Because how the ending turned out ha. So Klaus is getting busy, He is naughty compelling Isobel to back stab Katherine. And the best part was she ended up in flames, right in front of me too ha! But nah uh he is not using Alaric as a vessel for him

I finally got up from the mud and walked towards the cemetery. Knowing where I wanted to go. I headed to the section to where the oldest graves where. And fell on the tombstone to where he was buried and letting my emotions out cried. I cry rarely but when I do my powers get out of whack and that's never good. The weather started to turn bad it got very windy and dark. I sobbed again, and screamed frustration. "WHY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE, YOU PROMISED! I STILL FEEL PAIN, MAKE IT STOP! YOU LIED, YOU LIED, YOULIED TO ME!" I screamed out to the grave hitting my fist on the ground making it shake.

I kept on sobbing in till I heard a branch snap behind me. I quickly went into hunting mode as I put it. I scanned the forest to see nothing. Damn it, I really wanted to fight some one! I walked to my house finally. I headed into my house but turned around quickly feeling that there was a presence behind me. Oh looky here the bitch is here. Stupid Katherine. I always hated her even back then. And no not because she had all as she liked to put it.

No she is just a bitch and that's all plain and simple, that and the incident-Stop right there! "What do you want" I spat. Her eyes flashed angrily and pinned me against the wall."Don't you ever learn anything" She growled. I laughed darkly and replied by say:"Now that I think about it, yeah, yeah I do learn, I learned that you're a bitch back then and right now" Fuck, I hoped she didn't catch my little slip up. I sighed in relief when she chucked across the room. She didn't catch it.

I got up and laughed "that all you got"? I know I shouldn't taunt but she is so aggravating. She growled even more loudly than before and was about to pounce on me. I got in a defensive passion waiting for the blow. But it never cam I finally saw Damon holding Katherine hand's behind her back. I smirked…Mmmmm Damon. I remember the brief time we had together back then. We best friends we could never part.

I never was fond of Stefan though. This is actual very surprising, since we are dating now or was, it's really complicated. But I could never really get to know him anyways. He was always was wrapped around Katherine's finger. Now Damon was a different matter, Katherine didn't like Damon I could tell. It was only because she couldn't control him like Stefan. So Damon and I became friends gradually.

I got snapped out of my train of thought. "You alright Elena? Damon asked gently. It too bad he can never remember it. He was so different after I talked with him that day. The day I was destined to be erased from history to only be a different person in a different of century. "Yes Damon" I sighed. The door flew open and Stefan came bustling in. Looking pissed off on his brooding features. I laughed lightly. No matter what he always looked broody even when he was happy. And it was of course because of Katherine, he loved her so much it pains me. I know when I ask him about this. He brushes it off and says he didn't but I can see through it. I am no fool.

And what I told Katherine when we were younger, more innocent. When she was nice and not infected. "Hate is not the end of a love story it's just the beginning". And she never forgot that, I think I actually taught her a lesson. Which she will never remember I thought darkly.

**A/N: Review please!**


	8. three little words

**A/N: And of course you know want…. I want more reviews please pretty please**

"Katherine what were you going to do"? Stefan asked looking peeved. "I was going to teach dear Elena a lesson" She sneered. I scoffed "Oh teach _me_ a lesson, go for it then"! I made a move towards but Stefan pulled me back "Elena stop". Oh so now he is controlling me now. I. DON'T. THINK. SO! "Stop what" I asked and let me tell you, it took me a lot of me to soften up my words and not snap at him.

"Don't antagonize Katherine" he said in a serious tone, it made me want to laugh and vomit at the same time. "She started it" I almost whined. "Yeah am I going to finish it, as soon as Damon lets go of me" she snapped. I laughed "I'd like to see you to try" I opened my arms wide for a clear to hit. Taunting her. "See Stefan, she wants me to, let me at her. Just once, see if she likes its then" She pleaded viciously. "Yeah Stefan let her" I mocked. "Enough it both of you, you are acting like two sisters fighting" Damon said seeming amused. I stiffened when he said that. But then I could see past his façade I could ever since my memory came back. He looked really worried for me, oh if he only knew I could take her and every vampire in this room maybe even this town on.

Yeah I could just imagine him saying _'that's my Queen of darkness' and smirking kissing my forehead_ stop it! I am some what with Stefan! Then I suddenly noticed all eyes were on me, what? "What"? Stefan was going to repeat whatever conversation they had, but Katherine interrupted him. "What were you smiling about"? Shit was I smiling well I guess that's what happens when you day dream about your formerly best friend.

"Oh nothing you need know about Katherine" I spat with a little too much venom. "Ooohh looks like I touched a nerve" sneered. "Oh you will know when you've touched a nerve" I said venomously. "How would I know"? How did she end up taunting me, that's it! "You would have stake through your none existent heart". "Okay I know I love Elena making threats to kill Katherine, but we need to talk now" Damon cut in.

"What did you need to talk about"? Then it went really eerie, what. Finally Damon spoke up; ha it is always him making the ballsy moves that no one would do. I couldn't blame the other people because when I get mad I get real mad. But Damon is fearless that's what I like about him. I stopped smiling when I heard what he said; just three little words can ruin your whole day. The three words he said was…..

**A/N: Review please, please, please=) then I will have the next chapter up so you could know what the three words are…please**


	9. Life's a Bitch

…"Klaus is coming" Damon said while looking at me expecting a response. What…how could he? I could fight him, but mentally? No, no it was impractical. He knew, he knew how to push my buttons and knows what my limit was. They were all staring at me now. I vaguely heard Katherine laughing her crazy laugh. "When"? I said in voice that was not mine to say the least.

No one answered they all just stared at me, didn't they have something better to do then sitting around with their thumb up there ass's staring at me. I finally got to my boiling point. It wasn't because of them, no it was because my jolly good friend Nicklaus". "WHEN"! I yelled staring at them and from there shocked faces they didn't expect me to yell. I was getting fed up now; they can't even answer a simple question. "Do not make me ask again, answer me"! Damon got over the shock first "We don't know" he said clearly and not backing down like other people would of done.

"That's just great, isn't Stefan" I said while turning to him "We don't even know who he will look like, when he will come, or why he is coming". They all still shell shocked but that didn't stop Katherine from blabbing her inconsistent mouth. "Chill the fuck down, jeez if you at like that, just from a little danger. Then you're not cut out being a vampire. God you're so stupid. Isn't funny how humans freak out because nothing" Katherine said chuckling a little but she doesn't fool me. I could see the terror in her eyes, I could hear between her words she was just-if not more-freaked out then I was.

He scared her; he made her see things that even she didn't wish to see. She cowered whenever he came towards her. At some point I became Klaus's favorite. I never backed down; I never just gave up because he was stronger than me. But he wasn't in the end, I won and I escaped from him and became Elena Gilbert. I bet even he doesn't even remember me. All he thinks is I'm just a doppelganger hanging with the Salvatore brothers.

Well he is in for a surprise if he thinks he can just hurt my family then kill me and get away with it. Sometimes he can be a little dense when it comes to dealing with me. But hey he is probably the only person who really knows me, or well he did buts it's far in his mind locked by a spell. They should give him a prize for getting know me. Yeah I could just see it, the mayor handing him a shiny big ass trophy then Klaus would rip the mayor's throat out, the town would probably be on fire at this point after the mayor gets murdered by Klaus of course.

"Calm down…both of you" Stefan added sneaking a side glance at Katherine. "Whatever, this is boring I'm going to go...if that's alright with you Stefan"? I added sarcastically. I walked away before he could say anything. I just ran and ran, how could they do that to me? Just ambush me like that their just lucky they aren't dead. Gods!

After all that happened to me I can't even handle Klaus, I am getting rusty aren't I? Maybe l should pull a Katherine and leave this town. It would help everybody. I ran to the old Salvatore estate, it might be burnt down. But it's still the most beautiful place I ever seen. But everything's is just so complicated; I don't want it to be. But whoever wants it to be? I hate how Stefan is still in love with Katherine, I hate how I still have feelings with my old best friend; Damon. And I hate how Klaus can ruin anything, even if he's miles away he still manages to wreck my life.

I JUST CAN'T TAKE HIS SHIT ANYMORE! My knees trembled and I fell to my knees in a submissive stance. I burrowed my face with my hands. And started laughing my arse off. He thinks-he thinks he's still dealing with the sweet little angel, but he will be surprised when he is NOT. No more am I an angel, I am and will be the fallen angel. So in this day and age will be his demised when he learns. That the tables have turned. And he will face his executioner in respect and fear. Michael may be able to kill him, but no he will not kill him. Michael is some scary shit, and twisted as fuck. But he can't scare me no he can't.

So if he thinks that he can just waltz in mystic falls because Katherine being the little twat she is who will resurrect him. Well he should get his ass kicked, by me of course.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After calming down, I went back to my place. Hopefully to get dreamless sleep, but lady luck wasn't with me…

This dream was more vivid then others, making me second-guessing if it was a dream or not. I was walking down a long hallway, but I just kept walking and you could see a red door at the end. But it seems I could never get there. I kept walking in till I finally reached it I grabbed the door knob and yanked it open; wishing that when I did it would be something pleasant. But it wasn't…nor was it scary I think… I admit it was a little creepy. But it was just me and _mia sorella_. Playing in the grass, in those cute little dresses we used to wear, like dolls. Everything was bright, all the colors in a dazzling image. I remember this; we were playing ring-around-the-rosie. Spinning around in circles, "faster" they said together mantra. Over and over, and as they said that they would go faster and faster. The whole world blurring into the background.

"_Ring around the rose"_

Spinning and spinning.

"_Pocket full of posies"_

Spinning and spinning.

"_Ashes ashes "_

Never stopping.

"_We all fall down"_

Fall, fall, fall! FALL!

Bitch! You are going to die; I will gut you like fish. Watch your intestines slip out of your stomach. Rip your ribcage apart. Watch you CRY. YOU WILL DIE! Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, DIE! 'Help me', Help me'! Look out! _Fall_. "Please help me, someone HELP ME"! "Stop it miss". Die. No one…NO ONE!

_Fall_

My eyes flew open, and I jolted up. Life's a bitch I thought bitterly as I got dressed.


End file.
